1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to camera technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which is designed to support a camera and to provide a means to grip the camera with ease in addition to storage of photography related items.
2. General Background
In the camera art, it is well known that cameras, more specifically 35 mm single lens reflex cameras or SLRs, have numerous accessories such as a variety of film, lens caps, lens hoods, filters, batteries, etc., which at this time, for the most part, must be carried separately by the photographer in order for the photographer to have command over the function of his camera and his photographic environment. It would therefore be beneficial to have means by which such materials could be easily assessable to the user of a camera aside from having to retrieve them from a pocket, purse, or camera bag, etc.
An additional concern with the users of 35 mm SLR cameras, for example, in the fact that such cameras, is most instances, do not provide a comfortable, secure, and proper grip so that the camera may be held without gripping the camera on the main body portion. Gripping the camera on the main body portion often times may result in improper movement of the camera, placing the fingers or the like over sensitive areas, or worse, losing your grip and dropping the camera. Camera owners lack the means for a secure grip that provides them with sense of confidence and storage capacity in handling and using their photographic investment.
Therefore, a solution to these problems which plague the art may be found in a single apparatus, as with the present invention, whereby the problem of storage of materials which are related to photography and the problem of overcoming the need for a grip may be solved in a straightforward and easy manner.
There have been recorded patents in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office which may be related to the present invention, the most pertinent being as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR: TITLE: ______________________________________ 4,097,883 Adamski, et al "Camera Grip" 3,938,166 Sloop "Camera Side Strap" 4,530,584 Schmidt "Camera Support" 4,405,223 Shull "Pistol Grip" 2,949,838 Skalabrin "Camera Grip For Miniature" 4,545,660 Rudolf Camera Holder With Retractable Bipod Support" 4,329,041 Madge, et al "Camera Hand Grip" 4,319,825 Newton "Camera And Flash Unit Support" ______________________________________